Training with Cas (9/7/12)
'Maka and Hand signs (9/7/12)'Edit where: yonshi training ground 5 who: castiel, Yume CastielCaoin: Castiel would enter the training area with sweat beading from his forehead from the speed he had given to climb the mountain. Over the years it had become easier for him to scale the mountain and get to the training ground stub it still took time. As he entered the area he brushed his fingers along the smooth rock by the entrance as he smiled feeling the presence of his team through the radar he used when he touched any earthen surface. It was Yume, one of the genins of the village, would come into sight. They were like family to him now being he came to the village no more than a scared orphan but past is past. He would breath in the misty cool air that blew through the trees around the area, it was a humid air from the mist of the waterfall but it filled the lungs with a pure air. The mist of the waterfall in the near vicinity caused a rainbow to constantly be in view and it seemed to always give him a smile as he watched the mist make it dance. He would then close his eyes and smiles as the sound of the rushing water and waterfall entered his ears. His memories flash back to the days when Sensei made him run up the waterfall for to learn his chakra control. He remembered on how he had nearly gotten to the top then plummeted into the small lake below causing a lot of pain from a belly flop. He continued to walk in after opening his eyes and smiled as he stood near the water fall as he would wait for Yume to come over. Guest_YumeMoumoku: -sitting in the training ground yume would let out a tired frustrated sigh. He knew it was bad to be sitting there hours on end with little food but he wasn't going to just leave he needed training like he needed oxygen to breath. Moving to slide his hand deep into the pouch that was attached to his leg. He would move to pull out a tinny little puppet, moving to place the puppet in his lap yume would let out another sigh. Drawling his hands up to rest in front of him he would draw in a slow deep breath before focusing on drawling his chakra down into his hands. Feeling the tingling sensation in the tips of his fingers, the boy would then move to clap his hands together. Pulling his hands apart, crimsons strings would flow out from the tips of his right hand. Sliding his hand down into his lap he would pick up maka and proceed with making the connection he would need to control his little training puppet. Raising the puppet up from his lap he would move to make the puppet jump from his lap to land on the cold hard ground. Performing a few simple hand signals the puppet would move into an attack like stance and would start moving and performing basic combative moves. What ever the boy would seem to picture the puppet doing is what the puppet would do it was just a matter of putting his own little hand signs to what he pictured. Drawling up a deep intricate image inside his mind he would imagining the little puppet falling down into an attack stance before performing a serious of round house kicks. Sticking his pointer finger straight up into the air he would let the rest of his right hand stay balled up into a fist. Once the hand sign was completed the puppet would start to do just as he wanted it to. Drawling in another sigh he wouldn't notice castiel moving threw the training ground. His mind was far to focused on creating hand sign commands for his puppet that he would later use for Oka continuing threw his different simplistic looking hand motions, yume would seem to focus on nothing but his connection to his puppet, what he wanted, and how he was going to get there. The young blind puppet boy would almost seem irritated with something that was unknown causing everything around him to disappear. All he could see was darkness and the images he would paint on the walls of his mind. at least in his mind he could see plane as day....yume Was incredibly bright for his age and all his hard work and studying would show for it. Just the other day he had read up on a paralyzing poison called curare which was some south American poisons that was used on needles and shot threw small simple blow dart tool. Moving his left hand slowly up he would scratch at the back of his head as a thought would seem to pop into his mind causing yume to lose some of his focus on maka. His book of poisons that he bought with his last pay check was left at Aoi's repair shop where he worked. Letting out a groan in complaint knowing well that he was going to have to leave the mountain training ground if he planned to do any more poisons studies. Pushing away his though on more book study he would return his mind to put his full focus on maka. Throwing his hands out before him the blind boy would seem to be trying to throw the puppet further away from him to go about performing more simple combat moves with his puppet no bigger then the size of a small pop can- Category:Training